A Christmas Story
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Sometimes it is those around you that are your only hope. [Shonen ai, 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, attempted suicide, AU, Sap]
1. Chapter 1

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 1

Author: Moon Princess Serena  
Rating: R  
Warnings: AU, Angst, OOC, Sap  
Pairings: 2+1, 3+4  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the words rattling in my head.  
  
  
The bay window seemed a perfect perch for one of his favorite activities. Sitting down he pulled his legs close to his chest before picking up a book and opening it to his worn out bookmark. The dim light in the corner provided enough light to read by as the clouds hung in the air outside. His eyes skimmed the pages catching every word in every sentence.  
  
His mind began to wander with the story, conjuring up images that were being described to him on the pages. A sound startled him from the book's world as he looked up to spot the source, only his deep blue eyes fell on nothing. Shrugging slender shoulders he returned his eyes to the pages.  
  
Only a short moment later the noise pierced his senses again. He glanced up from just over the top edge of the book yet he still saw nothing. He could have sworn he had heard something. Sifting slightly he pretend to read, one eyes trained on the room while the other looked at the page blankly. Nothing moved in the silence of the room, the noise not repeating for a third time.  
  
Finally deciding it was nothing he returned his full attention to the book he held. It was a strange story but it fascinated him none the less. The characters were intelligent but weak, from his point of view. Similar to that boy, Duo, who worked at that diner downtown.  
  
His mind began to wander even more, this time settling on that young man about his own age, maybe a bit older in fact. He always had a warm smile for him whenever he stepped inside. Not to mention a comment or two about his hair or clothes. Running his fingers through the wild brown strands he set the book aside unable to pay it anymore attention.  
  
Looking out the window he watched the dead trees sway in the gentle breeze. The most startling feature about Duo had been that long braid he towed behind him. He wondered why a guy would want to grow his hair out that long. Wrapping an arm around his knees, he remembered the last time he had gone there.  
  
Warm violet eyes greeted him as soon as he walked in, the eyes owner bounced over to his table in the corner. Looking at that smile almost melted the anger he was feeling.  
  
"Hey bud, what's going on?" Duo had asked him, like every other time. Always so friendly, even though he never knew his name. Duo always called him 'bud' in place of the missing information. When he didn't answer Duo just grinned wider. "Usual huh?"  
  
Giving a slight nod he watched the man turn, not even bothering to write it down. He was so mad and disappointed; he wanted to just die right there. Why did they have to act like that?  
  
Even now the memory stings him; it had been his fault ultimately. He hadn't even noticed the tears escaping his eyes until the world outside that window blurred out of focus.  
  
"Heero what are you doing over there? Why is the room so dark?" A female voice asked causing him to wipe the sour tears away.  
  
"Nothing," he finally replied still looking out the window, the grey clouds seemed to be growing darker.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," the voice said when a gentle hand touched his shoulder.  
  
He pulled away from the contact with a grimace. "I'm fine here."  
  
"Suit yourself," the female said moving away but stopped at the door her voice too low to hear. "It wasn't your fault little brother."  
  
Heero settled his head against his knees, his whole body shaking for control. It had been a year since then and he hadn't gone back to the diner. He wondered if Duo even worked there anymore. If he would even remember a scrawny kid who stopped by for only a small hot chocolate, even in the summer? He hadn't had a single cup since that day, that last time he had seen Duo.  
  
He wasn't sure what drove him to go but he slipped quietly into his jacket and out of the large empty home. Walking down the cold, lonely street he realized it must have been later then he had thought. Finally stopping in front of the pane of chilled windows he saw that familiar braid fly by. Placing his cool hand against the cold glass he wished somehow to have those moments so long ago back. Before... before everything just crumbled around him, before he had become angry, hateful, and untrusting.  
  
Suddenly the man on the other side of the window stopped and turned his violet eyes toward him. That same smiled he remembered from before graced those full lips, almost like it was trying to beckon him inside.  
  
Turning away he started back the way he had come, when a voice stopped him.  
  
"What no hot chocolate and on such a cold winter night," Duo's voice had said through the chilly air.  
  
Heero turned around to see the long haired man standing there, holding the door open letting the cold air in and the warm air out. Shaking his head slightly he turned to walk away. He had remembered me, even after a year.  
  
A hand on his shoulders startled him, causing him to jerk forward and stumble to the cold concrete.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to surprise you," it was still Duo's voice. "How come you stopped coming by?"  
  
Heero slowly pulled himself to his feet, noticing Duo was a bit taller then him. "I'm not important," he finally said his voice low. He walked away leaving Duo standing there watching him go.  
  
Entering the large empty house he pulled his coat off, the warmth of the heater seeping into him. Hanging it up he heard footsteps on the wooden stairs.  
  
"Heero where did you go?" that same voice asked as a young woman stepped out into the light of the hall. Her honey blonde hair was down, hanging over one shoulder, while blue eyes watched him sadly.  
  
"No where," he replied moving past her to return to his room.  
  
"Heero it wasn't your fault!" she cried for the thousandth time but he just ignored her words like always. Sighing she decided a nice walk would do her good. Slipping into her wool coat she left the house and Heero alone. Walking down the streets she came upon the small diner she remembered seeing him at once. Going inside she saw a young man about her own age waiting on a table of four. A long braid hung down over his back.  
  
Sitting down at one of the empty tables she wondered if Heero ever came back here anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted by the man's cheerful voice. "What can I get for you miss?"  
  
"Um, well..." she replied looking up to meet his violet eyes. "How about a large glass of self forgiveness?"  
  
"Why would you order something like that?" the young man asked his eyes showing his intrigue.  
  
"For my younger brother," she answered.  
  
"He sure is lucky to have an older sister who really cares for him. How about some hot chocolate?"  
  
"I love him but that just doesn't seem enough anymore to reach him inside that shell... no I think I'll just sit here with my thoughts. Thank you though."  
  
"Don't give up, that won't help him," the young man replied before leaving to tend to other customers.  
  
Looking up she realized an hour had passed and she needed to get back to make sure he actually went to sleep. Otherwise he would sit in that window sill all night. Getting up from the table she slid back into her coat and out the door, back into the cold night air.  
  
Upon entering the house she went straight to his room, where he still sat in that bay window. His legs were pulled to his chest, his head resting against them. Approaching the slender frame, she realized he must have cried himself to sleep. Gently collecting the fragile youth in her arms she took him over to his bed.  
  
Covering his body with the blanket, she bestowed a warm kiss to his forehead. While brushing the wild hair from his relaxed youthful face she spoke softly, "I won't give up Heero."  
  
She turned off the single lamp before leaving the room to go to her own.


	2. Chapter 2

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 2

  
Duo stood at the counter handing over several small bills to the lady on the other side. Shopping for Christmas this year had been a bit harder then normal.  
  
"Duo!" a voice called causing him to turn. There standing in the stores entrance was a tall man with emerald eyes, only one was hidden by his long bangs. "Done yet?"  
  
"Almost," Duo replied taking his change and bag. Joining his childhood friend they continued through the mall. A few moments later a man with short black hair joined them. "Hey Wufei, about time you showed up."  
  
"Sorry had to help my father with the business," Wufei replied.  
  
"Oh I see," Duo snorted. "Hey guess what Trowa, remember that young man I told you about. Who used to be a regular at the diner until a year ago? Well last night he appeared outside the windows. Only he didn't come inside and he almost seemed scared of me when I tried to talk to him."  
  
"You could scare anyone," Wufei threw in.  
  
"So your crush finally showed back up," Trowa finally said.  
  
"I never said..." Duo started but Wufei interrupted him.  
  
"You never stopped talking about him either."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Make me," Wufei replied sticking his tongue out at the other.  
  
"No one asked you anyway!" Duo snapped sticking his own tongue out in return, when he was stopped by a voice he remembered from last night. Turning he saw the young woman who had been worrying over her younger brother, only when he saw the boy in tow his eyes almost fell out his head.  
  
"Come on Heero," the woman said her hand firmly wrapped around a slender wrist as wild brown hair shifted with his steps. "I'm so tired of you just sitting at home in that window."  
  
"Stop it Lena! I told you," his voice almost sounded scared as his eyes darted around the mall.  
  
Duo couldn't believe it was him, he jabbed Trowa's side drawing the other's attention. "That's him." So his name is Heero... but if that's his older sister.  
  
His eyes widen as he watched the young man stumble back ripping his hand from her. His clear blue eyes were full of a horror Duo didn't understand. He turned away from the young woman and ran. Duo lost sight of him in the crowd before turning to see the young woman was crying.  
  
Leaving his two friends he approached her, "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up her eyes full of regret. "Yes I'm fine," she managed.  
  
"I waited on you at the diner only you didn't want anything I could give. Was that him?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh. Yes," she replied turning back the way he had run. "I knew forcing him wouldn't work, but I had to try. He just sits in that damn window all day. Oh I'm sorry you didn't want to hear any of this... I better make sure he made it home all right."  
  
"Now that was odd," Wufei remarked as the woman disappeared.  
  
Duo needed to know what was happening. Since the first day he had seen that boy, Heero, he had felt something inside him come to life. He was deeply concerned about both of them, but Heero the most.  
  
"Trowa could you help me track down where they live?" Duo asked finally turning to his two friends. Trowa nodded silently before the three continued on their way.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Trowa handed Duo a small folded piece of paper a slight smile on his face. The bell of the diner door rang, letting the long haired man know he had another customer. A small blonde with deep aquamarine eyes sat at one of the tables for two. Duo smiled as he approached the table. "What can I get for ya?"  
  
The blonde looked at him a moment before smiling brightly. "Freedom."  
  
"Oh I see, from what?" Duo asked with a grin.  
  
"My father's business..." the blonde answered before looking down at the menu. "But food wise I think I'll have a chicken salad."  
  
"One chicken salad, with a side of freedom coming up," Duo replied with a wink causing the blonde to laugh. Returning to the counter where Trowa sat he smiled at his friend. "Thanks for the address."  
  
Trowa nodded before standing up, "I better get going."  
  
He pushed the door open when a movement drew his attention. Emerald met aquamarine for several heartbeats before the blonde turned his gaze away. Trowa continued out the door with only a slight glance back.  
  
The evening wore on as the place started to empty out. Duo poured the warm brown liquid into the small white cup before snapping a plastic lid on top. "Harry is it okay if I leave early tonight?"  
  
"Sure," the man in the kitchen answered. "Business is pretty slow tonight."  
  
"Thanks see ya tomorrow," Duo replied slipping into his coat and picking up the steaming cup.  
  
Checking the piece of paper again Duo looked at the large home making sure he was at the right place. He gently press the small round button beside the door, hearing the chime even from the outside.  
  
He watched with anticipation as the door slowly opened, bouncing from one foot to the other. A small figure was revealed to him, as the reason he had come stood on the other side. "Uh hi, I brought you this," Duo said offering the cup.  
  
Heero's eyes settled on the container, knowing exactly what was inside. He wondered how Duo could have found out where he lived or why he was really there.  
  
"Who is it Heero?" his sister's voice asked. She came up to stand behind him her hand holding onto the door, as if to keep it open. "Oh you're that waiter from the diner. What's that?"  
  
"Uh, your cup of self forgiveness," Duo offered with a slight smile.  
  
Heero stepped back bumping into the young woman before he turn and fled back into the depths of the large home. The woman smiled as best she could, "I'm sorry, he's like that with everyone. Won't you come in?"  
  
Duo nodded and stepped inside to allow her to shut the door. "I only wanted to help."  
  
"And thank you, he's just hard to reach anymore," she replied stepping further into the house.  
  
"I'd like to give this to him," Duo said lifting up the cup.  
  
"He won't accept it but I'll show you the way to his room," she answered. "That's where he went, back to that damn bay window."  
  
"I don't understand," Duo replied following her up the stairs.  
  
"I didn't expect you to."  
  
"This is a big house," Duo observed as they walked down a long hallway.  
  
"And a lonely, quiet house," she whispered sadly.  
  
Duo knew what she had meant. "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Relena," she said stopping in front of a closed door.  
  
"Mine's Duo, and you called him Heero."  
  
She nodded and turned to leave, when she suddenly stopped again. "Duo would you live to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Oh I couldn't."  
  
"Please, it'll be nice to have a guest."  
  
"Well... all right," Duo caved at the loneliness in her voice.  
  
She smiled and continued on her way leaving him alone with that closed door. Turning the knob he gently pushed it open and stepped inside the dimly lit room. He spot Heero easily, the young man was outlined by the moon's rays through the large window. He sat in the window his legs pulled to his chest as if to protect himself.  
  
"Lena, I don't..." Heero's quiet voice stopped at he must have realized the person who entered was not his sister.  
  
Duo approached the window silently, those blue eyes focused on him. He set the cup beside Heero before beginning to speak. "Yeah, well since you didn't come in I thought I'd bring it to you, my treat of course."  
  
"Why are you here?" Heero asked his voice low and cold.  
  
Duo took the empty spot across from him his violet eyes looking out the window a moment before turning to settle on Heero again. "Well after that scene in the mall, I was worried. I mean one of my regulars just stops showing up for a year, then reappears only to disappear silently again. Well, I was worried that's all," Duo rambled on.  
  
Heero's eyes focused outside the window his mind lost in thought. Why didn't he tell him to just get out? Why was he even worried in the first place? It wasn't like they were friends or even knew each other as acquaintances.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He turned to face the braided man, startled that he knew his name. How was that... oh he must have heard Lena say it before. "You don't even know me."  
  
"I'd like to."


	3. Chapter 3

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 3

  
Duo stood behind the counter while Trowa and Wufei sat before him. Wufei lifted his glass of ice tea but didn't take a drink. "I can't believe you actually went over there."  
  
"Of course I did, I don't do things halfway," Duo replied wiping the same spot on counter for the twelfth time in just over a minute. "Not to mention his sister makes the best food."  
  
"They must have an old wealth," Trowa observed.  
  
"So I guess there's more to this crush?" Wufei said brushing Trowa's comment aside.  
  
"I don't know really, but I feel like if he opened up we would really connect," Duo replied putting the rag back under the counter. Reaching to pick up an order he heard the bell on the door ring telling him about a new customer. Duo looked up to see a tall man in a business suit walk in. Long blonde hair fell over his shoulders as he took a seat at an empty table.  
  
Taking the order where it belongs, Duo sidetracked his trip back to help the new customer. "What can I get for you sir?"  
  
Bright piercing blue eyes looked up at him from the small open menu. "A break," he finally said.  
  
Duo laughed softly. "Hard day at work huh?"  
  
"You could say that," the long haired man answered. "But I'll have a ham sandwich with a bit of mayo and an ice tea to drink."  
  
"All right, no problem," Duo said smiling as he wrote it down on his small notepad. Going behind the counter he called the order back before preparing the drink, and setting it at the man's table. He finally came to stand by his friends again with a soft sigh.  
  
"Does everyone do that?" Wufei asked looking over like he was sneaking a glance.  
  
"I'm used to it," Duo answered. "Guess people just find me easy to talk to. That and I'm a stranger they will probably never see again, so what does it matter."  
  
"I don't know, I just thought it odd that's all," Wufei replied glancing over again when his dark eyes met bright blue.  
  
The blue eyes turn away several heartbeats later breaking the gaze. Wufei turned back to his friends to seeing them both silently smiling. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Duo replied shrugging his shoulder but the smile remain in place.  
  
"I know you're thinking something, and whatever it is, is probably way off base," Wufei snapped a light blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Right," Duo said reaching for the plate of food the blonde man was waiting on. Setting the plate down before the long haired man he leaned in close. "My friend over there thinks you look good."  
  
This brought a red glow to the man's cheeks his eyes widening a moment. "Uh, tell him thanks."  
  
Duo winked before he walked back over to the counter. Wufei was in his face immediately, "Just what did you say?"  
  
"Well I told him you thought he was sexy," Duo replied ducking behind the counter.  
  
"What!?" Wufei cried enraged by his friend's actions. "How dare you Maxwell! Maybe I should go talk to this Heero boy."  
  
"Maybe you should stop drawing attention to yourself," Trowa noted dryly.  
  
Wufei sat down his body slumping forward when Duo's head reappeared. "He told me to tell you thanks."  
  
"Seriously?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
"Yep, I'd say you have a chance there you should go over and talk to him."  
  
"No way! No after what you told him, I would feel awkward."  
  
"Like you don't already," Trowa observed receiving a glare from the Chinese man.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave now," Wufei said getting up from the stool he had occupied for the last hour. He was suddenly pushed toward the tall man's table, his feet tripping him up. He more or less found himself falling against the table, his hands gripping the edge to keep standing.  
  
He turned back to see Duo suppressing a laugh, Wufei swore he was going to cut that braid off the next chance he got.  
  
"Can I help you?" A quiet voice asked drawing his attention back to the table he was leaning against.  
  
Wufei noted that Duo was actually right the older man was indeed sexy. He wore a half surprised half embarrassed expression. It almost made Wufei want to laugh at the look. Well since Duo had put him in the position he might as well take advantage of it.  
  
"May I sit here?" Wufei asked standing up fully.  
  
The blonde looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Uh... all right, I guess."  
  
Wufei sat down pushing a strand of loose black hair from his face. He realized this had been a bad idea, before he noticed the other man staring at him. The same pesky strand fell forward, but before he could remove it a larger paler hand came up and tucked it behind his ear.  
  
"You have soft hair," the man replied absently pulling his hand away just before a bright flush covered his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Wufei replied knowing Duo was probably laughing at his response. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Milliardo, my name is Milliardo," the blonde replied. "What might yours be?"  
  
Well at least he's interested, Wufei thought. "Wufei Chang."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, I've never had anyone more or less fall into my lap as a way of meeting," Milliardo said before taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Uh, yeah about that, we'll that really wasn't my fault," Wufei replied looking at the table. "I'm... I'm sorry about that." Wufei looking around wondering just what the hell he had been thinking to go along with this. He refused to get involved with anyone, for the trouble he would bring them.  
  
Standing up quickly he muttered an apology and fled from the diner. Duo watched him go a disappointed glint in his violet eyes.  
  
"You owe me ten bucks," Trowa said beside him.  
  
"Oh shut up! I really thought he would have stopped trying to push people away this time." He pushed himself from the counter and approached the now alone man. "I'm sorry about that... he just..."  
  
"Could you give him this?" the blonde asked interrupting Duo's apology while handing him a folded napkin.  
  
"Uh sure," Duo replied putting the napkin in his back pocket. "Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
"No, I think I'm done."  
  
"Okay let me get your check," Duo said flipping through his notepad.  
  
"Here this should cover it and the rest is your tip," the man said handing Duo a twenty before leaving.  
  
Duo watched him go feeling like he had accomplished something there even though Wufei had run away. Looking out the window his thoughts were sidetracked as familiar messy hair stormed by.  
  
Shoving the money into the large pockets of his sash he ran out to catch the boy. "Hey Heero, how about a cup of hot chocolate?"  
  
The young man turned back as if surprised someone was calling out his name on the street. Only when he saw who it was, he walked away even faster then before.  
  
"Heero wait!" Duo heard Relena's voice call behind him. Turning he saw the woman walking quickly toward him.  
  
"Relena, what's going on?"  
  
She stopped in front of Duo a bit breathless, "I was just trying to help him shop for Christmas. Only he told me, there wasn't any point and Christmas was a stupid holiday."  
  
"What, why would he think that?"  
  
"Because he was betrayed and hurt last Christmas, he blames himself but it wasn't his fault. He won't listen or believe me! I just don't know what to do anymore," she said large tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Duo wished there was something he could do but to leave early again when he was the only server there was out of the question. Damn Harry you need to hire more people here. "Relena I'll come talk to him after work okay?"  
  
Relena looked at him a moment before nodding. "All right, you can stay for dinner too."  
  
Duo smiled before turning to go back inside when her voice stopped him again. "Thanks a lot Duo, you've been so nice to him, even when he isn't," she said moving past him to continue down the street.  
  
"You're welcome," Duo whispered his words carried on the cold breeze.  
  
The evening went by quickly as Duo wondered just how he was going to get Heero to talk about the reason he feels so alone in this world. Finally he was free to get to the one place he knew he needed to be.  
  
Ringing the bell he waited only about a minute before Relena opened the door. He smiled at her as he stepped inside she returned it with a slight nod answering his silent question.  
  
Duo approached the partly open door that hid Heero's room away from the world. Pushing it open he peered inside when he heard a soft whimper in the dim light. His eyes instantly jumped to the window sill only it lay empty and alone. They darted around the room in search of the source when he saw a glow of light.  
  
Violet eyes were instantly attracted to it, but they widen at the sight before them.


	4. Chapter 4

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 4

  
Blood. His paralysis was shattered as he heard the low clinking of a knife against the hardwood floor. Rushing over to Heero he knelt down in front of him, grabbing the closest cloth thing he could. Blue eyes looked up, startled, as Duo grabbed his bleeding wrist and firmly pressed the material against it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Duo demanded his grip tightening as Heero tried to pull away. Duo turned toward the door before yelling, "Relena!"  
  
"No! Don't call her... she can't see me like this," Heero cried hoarsely like he was losing his voice. It was then Duo noticed the track of spilled tears. He's almost cried himself hoarse; Duo noted hearing feet hurrying down the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry she needs to know. Why would you do this? Heero tell me," Duo finally said as Relena appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Get the first aid kit," Duo replied his eyes focused on Heero's, which turned away in shame. He could hear Relena cry softly in the background knowing she had to be upset. "Relena I need to tie this off, go get the kit," he said with a little force.  
  
Relena hurried from the room leaving them alone again while Duo kept the pressure on Heero's wrist. His eyes were focused on the young man's turned away face. "Heero... please explain this to me."  
  
Empty blue eyes turned to focus on him before falling to the wrist Duo gripped tightly. He tried to pull his hand away only Duo just tightened his grip. Heero's lips finally moved but his voice was almost too soft to hear. "I'm not important."  
  
"Of course you are!" Duo snapped. "You're important to Relena, and to me. Very important."  
  
Heero's blue eyes grew impossibly wide at the words, no one had ever said that to him. Relena had always said she loved him, did that mean the same thing. His thoughts were interrupted when Relena reappeared in the room. As she neared them he could see the tears in her eyes and those she had already shed on her cheeks. She was crying because of him, he had caused her to cry again. Why did he keep hurting her? If he wasn't here anymore she wouldn't be hurt by him, he was sure of that.  
  
Relena set the small white box beside them before speaking, "Heero why did you do this? If something happens to you I'll just die. Can't you see that? I love you so much and yet you won't let me help. Why won't you believe me when I tell you it wasn't your fault?"  
  
Duo listened and allowed her to speak before trying to enlist her help. "Relena would you hold this in place? Be firm or he'll pull his hand away."  
  
"Okay," she replied, her slightly trembling hands coming up to replace Duo's. Her grip was firm but Heero didn't seem to be trying to pull away. "Please talk to me; you're always pushing me away."  
  
Heero looked at her a moment longer then turned his head away, everything she had said stabbing at his brain and heart. She would die if something happened to him. No she would be free of him if he was gone... all her suffering would end. He hated seeing her cry because of him, hated seeing her in any pain. She would be better off his he was dead. Suddenly he jerked his arm back freeing himself from her loosened grip.  
  
Only before he could do anything Duo's warm hands returned pulling the now stained shirt away before wrapping white gauze around the open wound. Using a couple pieces of tape to hold it in place he made sure it was secure. He didn't release the wrist even as he finished the task.  
  
Relena stood up collecting the box and shirt. "Duo help him please," she whispered before leaving the room.  
  
"Can't you see what you're doing to her?" Duo asked the young man.  
  
"If I die she won't cry anymore," Heero replied his voice low and harsh.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that! She will cry until her eyes are empty if you die," Duo retorted. "How can you think otherwise?"  
  
Heero pried his hand free from Duo his eyes flashing. "How dare you? You don't even know me! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Heero your death will not solve anything. It will just bring more pain to those people who love you."  
  
"No one... loves me except Relena."  
  
Duo stared at him shocked, "What? Your parents love you."  
  
Heero's body stiffed before he quickly pulled himself to his feet. "You don't know anything! Leave me alone!" He shouted pushing Duo back, who had stood up as well. "How can you say that? If they love me they wouldn't have left! They would still be here, they wouldn't have argued about me!"  
  
Duo regained his balance his own eyes going wide. He reached out and took hold of Heero's shaking wrists pulling the upset youth close to him. Wrapping his arms securely around Heero he spoke gently. "Shh, it's okay."  
  
Heero couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard he tried. His body ached for the release of all his pent up frustration and sadness. He tried to shove Duo away only the older man held him snugly. "Stop it!" He cried al his fight leaving him. "You don't know anything."  
  
"I know that you're hurting and trying to hide it," Duo replied soothingly, his hand gently running up and down Heero's back. "Let it out... you'll feel better."  
  
"Never... it's never going to be the same," Heero's quiet tear filled voice said. "I hate Christmas."  
  
"Don't hate Christmas. Christmas is one of the best times of the year."  
  
"Shut up! I hate it," Heero cried finally breaking free of Duo. "And I hate you!"  
  
"Heero..." Duo was almost speechless there was so much venom in the young man's voice.  
  
"Get out! Leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again!" Heero shouted turning away from Duo.  
  
Duo watched frozen by the words, his heart raced. No one had ever said that to him before. Stepping back he turned to go to the door, with only a glance over his shoulder. Stepping into the hall he felt like it all had just crumbled in his hands. His brisk steps took him away from Heero's room and toward the front door.  
  
"What happened?" Relena's voice stopped him.  
  
Duo turned around to face her, "He told me to get out... that he hated me."  
  
"That's not true! He didn't mean it," she replied quickly. "He says it but he never means it. Just go look."  
  
Duo wasn't sure why but he decided to follow her advice. As he neared the open door he heard a heart wrenching sob. Peering into the room he saw Heero crumpled on the floor his whole body wracked this sobs. Why is he putting himself through all this? Why won't he let anyone inside? Stepping into the room he was overcome with the desire to comfort the young man. He held back though something inside of him afraid it would do more harm then good if he tried to help Heero now.  
  
Heero tilted back on his ankles his moist eyes focusing on his wrapped wrist. Why had Duo helped him? Why was he seeing the man everywhere? Why did he care? Why did he even try? He had been nothing but cold to him and yet Duo had only been nice to him. Why couldn't he just die than everyone's suffering would end? Gripping his wrist tightly he caused the wound to bleed through the bandage leaving it red.  
  
"Why?" Heero whispered unaware that he was being watched. "Why can't I just die? That's what they wanted... they never loved me..." His hands came up on either side of his head as if to close his ears off. "Stop it! Stop arguing! Please stop... I love you... but you hated me!"  
  
Duo couldn't take anymore he had to say something, if only to save Heero's slipping sanity. Stepping behind the young man he knelt down wrapping his arms around Heero's shaking shoulders. The youth stiffened in the embrace his head turning sharply to see who was delivering it.  
  
Duo... even after what I said he still tries to comfort me. Why? He couldn't understand this at all. "Why?" His quiet voice asked finally.  
  
"Because you've touched a special place in my heart since the first time I had seen you walk into the diner. Have you lost faith in all people?" Duo answered squeezing his arms slightly.  
  
"People are stupid," Heero replied his voice suddenly devoid of any emotion. "They only care about themselves."  
  
"That's not true, I care about my friends, about your sister, and especially about you," Duo observed. "Since you don't seem to care about anyone I find what you said very hypocritical."  
  
"Why care when no one cares back?"  
  
"Your sister cares about you, and so do I."  
  
"I care about Lena, I love her... but I destroyed her world. Took her parents from her... I ruined her life with my love. If you're smart you'll stay away from me," Heero's voice was a low whisper.  
  
"No way, and you're wrong. She doesn't blame you at all," Duo said shaking his head slightly. "How many times has she told you it wasn't your fault?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Must be more then one can count. What do you think she was trying to say to you?"  
  
"But it was! It was my fault! I caused everything... they left because of me!"  
  
"Why would you say that so strongly?" Duo asked curiously and hoping to get Heero to open up to him more. He felt he was right on the edge of the breaking point here. Maybe if Heero had gotten it out in the open he could deal with it better, instead of just bottling it up inside.  
  
"They fought... they always fought about me, over me. Screamed and yelled at each other. Then it just became silent one day...." Heero finally said his voice cracking. "Relena had always been there holding me while they fought downstairs. I can still hear their screams. I had gone to his office to apologize only he told me he hated me and that I ruined everything... that was the last time I saw you."  
  
Duo felt his mouth open but no sound came out. Why would that do that? What kind of hateful parents did he have?  
  
"They left for good that night, leaving while I slept. Relena had tried to comfort me... but I died that day. They left because of me..."  
  
"No!" Duo's voice finally worked. "Their problem wasn't you... they just didn't know how to handle their problems. So they heartlessly and shamelessly took it out on you. They weren't parents, they were just wolves in people clothing. Never blame yourself for their mistakes... they are the ones who hold the blame."  
  
Heero's head rested back against Duo's chest. "I don't feel anything anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 5

  
Wufei sat at the table while across from him sat Duo and Trowa. "So you actually started to get him to open up?  
  
Duo nodded taking a big gulp of his soda. "Yeah, since last week he's been more open toward me. I almost feel like he's actually happy when I'm there."  
  
"I'm amazed by your actions, I really didn't think you had it in you," Wufei replied his voice sincere.  
  
"Just because he doesn't show you doesn't mean it's not there," Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Thanks but I don't think he meant that in a negative way," Duo said before laughing. Suddenly he remembered something, reaching into his pocket. "Oh Wufei that beautiful man told me to give you this."  
  
Wufei blushed deeply as Duo slid the folded napkin across the table in front of the Chinese man. Wufei snorted gaining control of himself. "Why would I want that?"  
  
"Oh come one you can't expect us to believe that... it's easy to see you were taken with him. And look he was taken with you as well," Duo replied. "Screw your father."  
  
"Duo!" Wufei hissed his hand snapping up to cover his friend's mouth to which Duo just licked it causing Wufei to jerk back. "That was gross!"  
  
"He can't control you forever Wufei, live your own life damn it!" Duo snapped. Call him... talk to him, see him again. I hate seeing you alone!"  
  
"Your passion is too strong, we all can't live carefree like you," Wufei replied.  
  
"Fine then don't! I'll just throw this away," Duo said reaching for the napkin.  
  
"Don't touch it!"  
  
Duo's hand stopped while a smirk crossed his features. "All right." He pulled his hand back when he noticed the long haired man in question step into the restaurant where they sat. Waving his hand he gained the man's attention, while the other two looked to see who he was waving at.  
  
Wufei froze in his seat when the bright blue eyes fell on him. What was he doing there? How could he have come to the same restaurant? He noticed the tall ma was walking toward them but didn't stop and continued to a table in the back.  
  
"Oh he must have a meeting," Duo sighed like he was upset by that.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave now," Wufei said standing up slightly.  
  
"Oh no you don't I'm not letting you run away," Duo groaned grabbing Wufei's wrist. "Sit back down."  
  
Wufei slumped back in his seat his eyes drifting over toward where Milliardo sat talking to two men. Blue eyes met black sending a chill down Wufei's spine.  
  
Duo ate much slower then normal, like he was stalling for time. Wufei noticed the two men getting up to leave. Milliardo stood up from his table moving back toward them. He stopped at their table a smile etched on his features.  
  
"Well hello," Duo chirped cheerfully. "Join us? Take a little break, the seat beside Wufei is wide open."  
  
"Are you sure?" the man replied his voice highly professional.  
  
"Defiantly! My name's Duo Maxwell and the silent one is Trowa Barton," Duo answered politely.  
  
"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft," the blonde answered sitting down.  
  
Trowa's head snapped up from his plate at the name.  
  
"What is it Trowa?" Duo asked at his friend's strange behavior.  
  
"You're the Milliardo Peacecraft?" Trowa asked in response.  
  
The blonde nodded slowly causing a few strands of his loose hair to fall into his face. "Afraid so."  
  
"What? I'm confused and uninformed here!" Duo said his eyes searching Trowa's face.  
  
"When are you not?" Wufei snorted.  
  
"Oh shut up like you know what he's talking about!" Duo spat back.  
  
Milliardo laughed lightly at the banter, it really eased his mood. He noticed they were all staring at him. "Uh sorry... you two must be good friends."  
  
"Yeah except when he mocks me," Duo answered with a smirk.  
  
"How can one resist you leave yourself wide open," Wufei observed.  
  
"No I don't!" Duo denied shaking his head so hard it caused his braid to shift.  
  
"Whatever," Wufei replied noticing the napkin Duo had given him earlier still on the table. Casually laying his hand over it he picked it up and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"Well I don't want to argue about it anymore, you idiot," Duo finally said.  
  
"Who's the idiot here?" Wufei snapped back his face heating slightly knowing what Duo was really implying.  
  
"You are... letting your crack---"  
  
"Shut up Duo! I can only defend you so many times," Wufei interrupted with a hiss. "He will kill you eventually. He has ears everywhere and they are always following him."  
  
"I'm not afraid of him... let him try, I'm so sick of the way he runs your life!"  
  
"Not this discussion again," Trowa noted dryly.  
  
"Duo I'm warning you ---"  
  
"No I'm tried of being quiet about this. Why do you defend his actions? You're almost as bad as Heero in some aspects!" Duo said his temper flaring. "Just because he has street power doesn't mean he can rule your life. I totally despise him!"  
  
"Are you finished?" Wufei asked after a few seconds his voice tight.  
  
Duo nodded realizing he had stepped out of line. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't... you've made your point now drop it," Wufei said interrupting him.  
  
"Okay, it's dropped," Duo said before shoving a piece of his sandwich into his mouth.  
  
"That worked well," Trowa observed. "But I wonder why did you say he was almost like Heero?"  
  
Duo munched and shook his head he wasn't going to talk about Heero like that. It would hurt Heero more in the end. "I'm not saying about that, in fact the comparison slipped out unintended."  
  
"I'm finished so I think I'm going to leave," Wufei said pushing his chair back and standing up.  
  
"Don't be mad," Duo said reaching up to grab Wufei's wrist.  
  
"I'm not mad, I'm just leaving," Wufei answered pulling his arm back. "Talk to you guys later."  
  
Duo's mouth silently opened and closed when Milliardo stood up from the table as well. This brought a smile to the braided man's face. He gave Milliardo a wave as the man followed the path Wufei had taken a moment before. "Wow he's still pursuing him."  
  
"Is that why you said all that?" Trowa asked turning to his friend.  
  
"Well actually..." Duo trailed off with a satisfied smile.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
Wufei turned the corner his eyes glancing back to see the blonde not far behind him. Walking past several lit store windows he noticed Milliardo was still there. Finally he had enough and stopped abruptly. Turning on his heels, Milliardo stopped a few feet away. "Why are you following me?"  
  
Milliardo met his gaze before speaking. "Why do you think I am?"  
  
"That's no way to answer the question, you're just trying to change the subject from your own guilt," Wufei snapped stepping closer to the taller man.  
  
"Are you always defensive?" Milliardo asked putting his hands up as if to ward Wufei off.  
  
"I'm not defensive!"  
  
"Sure couldn't prove that by me," the blonde answered a slow smile creeping across his face.  
  
Wufei huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you want something, now what is it."  
  
Milliardo shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Can't I just admire?"  
  
Wufei's mouth opened and closed a couple times but no sound came out. Snapping his mouth closed his forced his voice out. "Why would want to do that?"  
  
"Why did you sit at my table?" Milliardo replied with his own question.  
  
"I told you that already... Duo had shoved me."  
  
"Why did you sit down?"  
  
"I'm not really sure... maybe it was boredom," Wufei grumbled.  
  
"Oh I see," Milliardo sighed in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Wait... I didn't mean that," Wufei admitted. "You don't understand. I'm just going to this so neither of us get into something. My life is nothing anyone wants to get involved with."  
  
"Are you trying to scare me away?" Milliardo asked cocking his head to the side. "You're not very good at it."  
  
"It seemed to work just fine before," Wufei huffed.  
  
"Guess maybe it's just me," Milliardo observed with a smile.  
  
"Don't be so cocky!"  
  
"Don't get so defensive then."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Liar. So can I admire?"  
  
"No," Wufei answered his eyes glowing. "I hate people watching me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've had eyes on me my whole life, father wouldn't allow it any other way."  
  
"Oh... well then I'll only admire you when you don't know."  
  
"Good luck but I'm afraid that will never happen."  
  
"Oh...?" Milliardo asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Being watched all your life gives you a sixth sense against it," Wufei answered turning his head slightly. "In fact we're being watched right now. Come on, let's find some privacy."  
  
"But..." Milliardo began to protest. "Won't your father be angry?"  
  
"I've ditched his army before to hang out with Duo and Trowa, so this won't seem any different," Wufei replied taking Milliardo's hand and pulling him down the street.  
  
The tall blonde followed his hand firmly within Wufei's grasp. The young man's hand was warm and soft against his own. He found the situation strange and almost unreal. Something about the tight lipped aggressive young man really drew him in. Maybe it was those qualities alone he didn't see them most of the day. His office was so subservient and mellow. It was almost to the point that he found himself hating it.  
  
Wufei stopped at the edge of the park where many parents took their children to play. Sitting down on one of the empty benches he reluctantly let go of the blonde's hand. He hadn't even been sure why he had grabbed the taller man's hand. After he did he found himself enjoying the touch.  
  
Milliardo slid down beside him stretching his long legs out in front of him. "We're safe huh?"  
  
"As safe as one can get," Wufei replied pushing a loose strand of his dark hair back from his face.  
  
Milliardo nodded causing his long hair to fall over his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to face Wufei. "Your dark eyes seem to be smoldering. Are you mad?"  
  
"Not at you..." Wufei replied automatically before a light blush coated his cheeks.  
  
"Your friend?" Milliardo asked smiling at the red glow caused by more then the cold air.  
  
Wufei nodded slowly as if a little unsure. "Sometimes Duo can get carried away, but he means well usually. This time was just something he thought would goad you into curiosity about me."  
  
"Well I am curious but that right after you bumped into my table," Milliardo said leaning back on the bench. "Maybe I need to thank him for pushing you."  
  
"What?" Wufei cried his head snapping around causing that strand to fall back into his face.  
  
Milliardo reached over brushing the dark smooth strand aside before speaking. "I'd like to see you more, and on purpose."  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Well... yeah," Milliardo replied this time his cheeks turning a brighter red.  
  
"Keep blushing like that," Wufei paused almost dramatically. "And I'll just have to say yes."  
  
Milliardo's blush only seems to intensify at the answer as he tried to smile with confidence. "How about this weekend, a nice dinner and a movie?"  
  
  
"All right," Wufei replied.  
  
"Uh... if you have my number you can call me to let me know which day is best for you."  
  
Wufei reached into his pocket pulling out the folded napkin, "Right here."  
  
"Okay then," Milliardo said standing up. "It's a date and now I must return to that thing I call work."  
  
Wufei nodded before the tall blonde turn to walk away. His black eyes watched the figure disappear from the park as his mind wondered just what the hell he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 6

Trowa shook his head. "So you actually talked him into going."  
  
"Yes but you have to come," Duo answered filling a glass of tea. "That was one of the stipulations."  
  
"What he doesn't want to be alone with you?"  
  
"He does," Duo said before walking away to return the glass to a gentleman. Coming back he smiled at Trowa. "It was one of mine so that he would feel more comfortable there. Please Trowa"  
  
"All right I'll go," Trowa finally agreed.  
  
"Thanks so much, bud!"  
  
Duo had been afraid his plan would crumble, after the two hours he had spent finally getting Heero to agree to go. He had believed Trowa would have agreed readily, but that wasn't quite how it went. Nothing in his life seemed to be easy no matter what it was.  
  
He remembered that long drawn out conversation with the cute withdrawn young man. He had made a surprise appearance at the large home, which seemed to brighten Relena's spirits. Going straight to Heero's room he saw the quiet young man in his window sill. Duo began to really wonder why he sat there so much. Plopping down across from him Duo saw Heero flinch back.  
  
"Heero can I ask you why you are always sitting here?" Duo asked with a smile.  
  
Heero looked at him his blue eyes barring down on Duo. "Why do you care? Why do you keep coming back? Just go away!"  
  
Duo had almost been ready for that; he should have known what Heero was going to say. "Why do you push everyone away? We only want to help."  
  
"Shut up! Leave me alone and just get the hell out!" Heero shouted suddenly flinging himself at Duo his fist raised.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around Heero feeling the young man's fists beat his chest. His arms tighten as Heero collapses against him his anger spent rapidly. He was starting to get used to these sudden outbursts, in the few weeks he'd been coming there.  
  
Heero's breathing was shallow as he laid his forehead against Duo's chest his entire body shaking almost violently at the release. Duo seemed to cause a reaction in him just by stepping into the room. "Why?" His voice asked weak and shaky.  
  
"Heero you can't see it can you?" Duo asked resting his chin on the top of Heero's bowed head.  
  
"What?" Heero asked pulling his head back out from under Duo's chin.  
  
"Don't laugh when I say this, but you've seem to really find a way into my heart," Duo answered seeing Heero's eyes widen at the response. "I didn't really expect you to laugh but those big eyes were something I should have seen coming."  
  
"How... how is that?" Heero mumbled shaking his head as if Duo's words had been all jumbled together.  
  
"Don't be silly," Duo said before ruffling Heero's messy hair. "Hey lets go to the Winter Festival this weekend."  
  
"What? No way," Heero answered finally pulling back from Duo's embrace.  
  
"Oh come on what harm would it do? I'll even drag Trowa along with us," Duo reasoned with a smile.  
  
Heero shook his head drawing a frown out of Duo. "I think those things are a waste of time."  
  
"Have you ever been?"  
  
"Well... no but still."  
  
"Then how can you say that, this weekend I'm going to show you what fun it can be," Duo said. "Right?"  
  
Heero nodded his head slowly causing Duo to grin like an idiot, "Great, Trowa and I will pick you up on Saturday," Duo replied with a wide smile. "So when's dinner?"  
  
Duo laughed as he lean on the counter remembering Heero's reaction to that question. He felt a finger poke his arm drawing his attention to the poker. Trowa was watching him with a strange look in his emerald eyes. Duo shrugged broad shoulders and just smiled wider then before.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Heero wondered how Duo had talked him into this. He wasn't sure how it had happened and now he was starting to regret it.  
  
"Heero wear the black one," Relena's voice called up the stairs surprising him.  
  
Looking down at his bed between the two outfits he had laid out, one a pair of jeans and a black shirt while the other a pair of khakis and a blue shirt. He slips the jeans on over his hips, as they hugged his body. Pulling the black shirt over his head he messed his already messy hair up even more. Running his shaking fingers through it he tried to comb it back under control.  
  
"Heero they are here," Relena called up again making him jump slightly.  
  
He sat on the bed, pulling his tennis shoes on and tying them quickly. He couldn't understand what this fluttering in his stomach was. He stood in front of the mirror a moment before sighing; he didn't have a clue what was going on with him.  
  
"Heero!" Relena called again drawing him from his thoughts and room  
  
He slowly walked down the hall his stomach twisting and tightening. Going down the stairs he heard Relena laughing, it had been so long since he'd last heard that sound from his older sister. Peering into the hall he saw Relena, Duo, and a taller man standing there. He guessed that must be Duo's friend Trowa.  
  
"Hey slowpoke!" Duo said his violet eyes catching Heero's blue.  
  
Relena turned to see him standing just outside the doorway. "Hey, don't be shy you've got places to go," she said holding out his jacket.  
  
Heero stepped out into the hall taking the coat from her and slipping it over his slender frame. He looked over at Duo and the green eyed man still unsure.  
  
"Oh silly me," Duo said with a grin. "Heero this is Trowa, and Trowa this is Heero."  
  
They both looked at each other but didn't say anything. Duo sighed realizing in some ways the two were very much alike. He grabbed Heero's hand before waving to Relena and pulling the young man out the door. Heero was forced to walk beside the braided man while the taller one followed behind them.  
  
Heading in the opposite direction of the diner they spot several large tents, blue and white stripped, less then a mile ahead of them. Duo tugged at Heero's hand a little harder to get him to speed up. Heero grunted but kept up with Duo's quickened pace.  
  
They stopped outside the gate as a man approached them in a large snowman costume. "If you want you can buy tickets here to ride the rides."  
  
"Oh great," Duo answered letting go of Heero's hand to reach for his wallet. "I'll need enough for three people to ride each."  
  
"What?" Heero asked surprised. "I can pay for my own."  
  
"Too bad," was Duo's reply as he hand the money over and took the tickets. Heero reached into his pocket when Duo snatched his arm free. "No, I'm paying cause I invited you."  
  
Heero was about to protest again but Duo shook his head cutting his words off. He grunted again and pulled his arm from Duo's grip.  
  
"Come on lets go have some fun," Duo said cheerfully grabbing Heero's wrist and pulling the young man inside the gate.  
  
Heero's eyes widen at everything around him. He saw large booths with all kinds of good for sale on one side, while several rides were nestled together on the other. Small children were pulling adults here and there wanting to see everything. Heero felt a twist in his stomach hearing the youthful laughter and seeing their smiling faces. He felt Duo's hand squeeze his drawing his attention to the braided man. Duo smiles at him tilting his head toward the rides to which Heero nod his head with a slight smile.  
  
After cleaning Duo's pocket of tickets they decided to just walk around the booths of sellers. Heero stopped in front of one of the booths drawing the other two's attention. Duo stepped up beside him noticing the long chains, most with some kind of pendant hanging off them.  
  
"See something you like?" He asked Heero seeing the young man jump slightly.  
  
Crystal blue eyes jumped from the table to Duo's face and then back to the table again. Duo thought the silver chain with a flat silver charm, a white feather etched in it, would have been perfect for Heero. Deciding on that thought he reached over and picked it up from the table.  
  
Heero stared at him a moment before diverting his attention away quickly. He hadn't noticed Duo behind him until he felt a weight against his collar bone. Looking down he saw the single feather before looking at Duo in surprise.  
  
"We'll take it,' he told the man watching them.  
  
"That's genuine silver, my wife etched the feather," he told them with some pride. "It'll be twenty dollars, discount for ya."  
  
"Thanks," Duo said handing the money over with a smile. "And tell your wife she does beautiful work."  
  
"I will, and thank you," he replied before Duo turned away.  
  
Duo looked over to see Heero fingering the charm before speaking hesitantly. "I can't accept this..." his words died off just as Duo heard an 'oof' behind him.  
  
He turned to see Trowa regaining his balance as a blonde, he seemed to recognize, was sitting on the ground refusing to look up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heero's hands reaching toward the back of his neck. He snatched one wrist in his hand surprising Heero who went rigid at the action. Duo ran his thumb along the wrist trying to calm the youth out of his shell. His muscles relaxed slightly but not enough. Both Heero and Duo's attention was diverted by a quiet apology.  
  
"I'm sorry," the blonde Duo now remembered from the diner said. "I wasn't paying attention and well I'm looking for my sister. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
Duo had to rescue him, "Ah Trowa don't mind being bumped into, especially when it is such a cute man doing the bumping."  
  
Three things seem to happen at once, the short blonde blushed, while Trowa shot him an evil glare, and Heero tried to jerk free. Only the third surprised Duo but he only tightened his grip.  
  
The blonde's voice almost squeaked when he spoke again, "I better... get going."  
  
"Nonsense, you can hang with us until you find your sis, likely to bump into her that way," Duo said shaking his head slightly with a tiny smile. He could feel Trowa's eyes on him but the tall man said nothing. "My name's Duo, that's Trowa, and this is Heero."  
  
"Um my name's Quatre Winner," the blonde replied seeing Duo's hand holding Heero's thin wrist. "Are you two together?"  
  
Heero shook his head venomously as he tried even harder to break free and just escape. This had been a huge mistake, and all he wanted was to get away, only Duo didn't seem to be letting go. Why couldn't he get free, he was able to break anyone else's grip but Duo's was like iron? Before he realized it he was being pulled forward as they continued walking.  
  
He remained silent as Duo and Quatre animatedly spoke, with Trowa throwing in a few comments here and there. Finally it was over as Quatre found his sister and went his own way.  
  
"So Trowa, I take it you like the little blonde?" Duo asked as they walked back toward Heero's home.  
  
"What?" Trowa replied his voice heavy with shock.  
  
"Oh come on, I remember that look at the diner, and just then when he walked away. Took long enough!"  
  
"Duo, shut up, you are absolutely clueless," Trowa snapped even as a blush touched his cheeks.  
  
"Am not, you're blushing!" Duo bounced happily.  
  
Trowa went to punch him but Duo moved out of the way. "Shut up!" He hissed his eyes suddenly catching Heero's, which looked scared beyond thought. He calmed himself down and gave Duo his 'pay attention' look.  
  
Duo looked over toward Heero, seeing the same eyes Trowa had. What happened, Duo wondered stopping. "Heero?" He asked quietly.  
  
Heero suddenly jerked his wrist free feeling Duo's grip loosen. He took off for his home at a dead run. Pushing inside he ran up to his room, slamming the door and locking it.


	7. Chapter 7

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 7

Duo wasn't sure what had happened or why Heero had looked like a scared child. He wanted to know, but he was also afraid of what it would do to the fragile young man. He decided to wait a couple days before going to brave whatever storm he was about to awaken.  
  
Relena answered the door her face worn with worry, which heightened Duo's senses even more. He stepped inside when she started speaking. "What happened? He's locked himself in his room and hasn't made a sound like..."  
  
Duo looked at her when she stopped suddenly. He realized she wasn't going to say anymore. "I'm not sure what happened. One minute it was okay and I was joking with Trowa, the next he looks like a lost child and rushes off."  
  
Relena's eyebrow moved like she had thought of something, "Did he act really mad or maybe talk with a threatening tone?"  
  
Duo nodded not liking where this was heading at all.  
  
Relena sighed. "Before everything fell apart, father would raise his voice whenever Heero did something he thought shameful and foolish. I had to coax Heero out of his closet many times because of that; he was too young to understand. Then they just started ignoring him altogether, I hated watching it."  
  
"Relena Heero had said they left..." Duo wasn't sure what he was asking but something felt off.  
  
Relena looked at him a moment but said nothing. "I better check on him," she finally said.  
  
Duo sighed realizing he wasn't going to get anymore information, "Let me, since it was my fault."  
  
She handed him a key with a slight smile which Duo returned before going upstairs to Heero's room. Sliding the key in he unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. His eyes fell on Heero who lay heaped in that bay window, when Duo noticed something in his still hand. Rushing over he jerked Heero back earning him a startled gasp. His eyes grew wide at the sight before him.  
  
Jerking the silver knife free from limp fingers he rushed to the hall calling Relena's name before returning with the first aid kit. He growled as he tipped Heero's head back. Two cuts ran along his left cheek, still bleeding, while one oozed at his wrist.  
  
"Damn it Heero!" Duo cursed getting out some disinfectant and cleaning pads.  
  
Heero jerked back, "Leave me alone! You don't care; you're just going to leave... too."  
  
Not if he could help it, Duo thought before even realizing it. Yes, he was feeling something strong; he didn't quite no what to call it yet though. Gripping Heero's chin firmly he brought the swab to Heero's bleeding cheek.  
  
Heero flinched at the sting against his skin. He was right; Duo was only here out of pity. He wasn't going to stay. He had other interests, like Quatre. His eyes closed as he tried to squelch the tears he couldn't understand. Why was he even crying? He didn't even like... His mind stopped that thought realizing it a lie. In the last few weeks he realized something inside of him was feeling, when he never thought that possible again.  
  
He felt a thumb lightly trace over his right cheek and he knew tears were escaping. He tried to push Duo away when he felt something around his wrist move slightly. Opening his eyes they focused on the white gauze wrapped neatly around his wrist. Another scar for his growing collection. Why couldn't, just once, it work? He looked around not seeing the item he seek.  
  
"That's long gone," Duo's voice said startling him to look up and meet violet eyes. They looked worried, Heero noted before looking away when Duo's voice spoke again. "Why do you do this? Heero what if I had gotten here too late?"  
  
Heero looked up again. "Stop it! Stop! Go away; you don't want me so just get out!"  
  
"What?"  
"No, I can't do this," Heero said his shoulders sagging. "Please go... looking at you hurts, hurts more then I thought could... being with you, know you only do this because it makes Lena feel better. Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Heero was almost screaming the words.  
  
Duo looked startled for only a moment before he regained his composure. "Heero I'm not doing this because of Relena, I'm doing it because of you."  
  
Heero looked out the window refusing to meet Duo's eyes.  
  
"Heero why here? Why do you always sit here?" Duo asked remembering he had asked before but never received an answer.  
  
"I had watched them come and go everyday," Heero answered quietly pulling his knees to his chest. "Sometimes I think if I sit here long enough I will see them again."  
  
Duo reached his hand over gently clasping it over Heero's shaking ones. They had hurt him so badly yet he still was waiting for their return. Duo wanted to make all the pain in those blue eyes disappear forever. He wanted to see Heero really smile.  
  
"Why do you hurt yourself if you're waiting for them to come back?" Duo asked squeezing Heero's hand.  
  
Heero looked up moisture glistening in his eyes, "Because I know they are never coming back. I drove them away, so why are you still here."  
  
"Not possible to drive me away," Duo answered with a smile. "I don't get scared or upset easily."  
  
"Why not?" Heero demanded harshly.  
  
"You want me to walk away, like they did?" Duo asked seriously.  
  
Heero sucked in his breath, Duo words piercing something inside him. "You... you will just like everyone else... I... can't stand these feelings. I don't want to feel them... I just want it all to stop!"  
  
"Then don't push everyone away, let me in... I'm not leaving like they did," Duo replied his fingers gently caressing Heero's hand.  
  
"You will, they did," Heero replied turning his eyes away. "Lena will leave too and I'll be all alone."  
  
"No you won't, she's not leaving and neither am I," Duo answered shifting his hand to gain more contact between them. "You don't see it, do you?"  
  
"See what?" Heero asked startled his eyes focusing on Duo again.  
  
"That you're beautiful and perfect. Well I see it and refuse to give up no matter what you say or do," Duo answered holding Heero's gaze.  
  
"You're wrong! That's not..."  
  
"Shh..." Duo hushed him with a finger over trembling lips. "I never lie, no reason to."  
  
Heero's eyes widen as the slender finger continued to rest against his lips. A light knocking startled them, causing Heero to almost jump off the bench.  
  
"Heero, Duo I've made some dinner," Relena's quiet voice said through the door.  
  
Heero shook his head, "I can't face her like this, she always looks so upset after I've..."  
  
"If that's true then why do you still do it?" Duo asked moving to stand up.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to find me."  
  
"Well to bad cause I'm not letting you try it again," Duo answered taking Heero's wrist and pulling him from the window. "Now come on I'm hungry."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And I'd imagine so are you, locking yourself in here!" Duo cut him off pulling the young man out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 8

Wufei stood against the wall waiting for his date at the restaurant they had chosen over the phone. Crossing his arms he brushed off the cold winter air of the evening. It looking like it just might snow but nothing had fallen yet. Looking down the street he wondered what was keeping the blonde man. Finally he spots the long hair in the approaching crowd. Pushing himself from the wall he took step beside the taller man. They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately at a quiet table for two near the back.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late," Milliardo said before opening his menu.  
  
"Problems?" Wufei asked a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"You could say that," he replied looking over the menu at Wufei.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"After we order," Milliardo replied as a waiter approached their table. The man took their order; bring back their drinks moments later.  
  
Soft Christmas music wafted through the quiet establishment reaching their table in the back. Wufei took a sip of his tea looking at the blonde man across from him. "So?" He prompted quietly.  
  
"I happen to work with a man who can't take no for an answer. So today my fist told him for me," Milliardo told him outright.  
  
"Are you all right? I mean your hand," Wufei said reaching toward the one Milliardo had gestured with.  
  
"Fine, but thank you for your concern. I'll see tomorrow if he finally got the message," Milliardo replied allowing Wufei to check his hand anyway.  
  
"From the sound of it, it might take more then that," Wufei replied meeting Milliardo's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He doesn't sound like the type to give up even if someone was standing before him kissing you," the young man answered finally releasing Milliardo's hand.  
  
"Why does it sound like you say that from experience?"  
  
"Because it took my father's bodyguards to deal with someone very similar."  
  
"I assume he left you alone after that."  
  
"He moved clean out of the state," Wufei answered his eyes serious.  
  
The meal arrived ending their conversation on that single thought. Wufei felt a strange pull at his heart knowing the blonde was being harassed. He wanted to do something about it. Nobody touched what was his. Wufei's mind snapped back at that thought. Since when had the older man become his, this was only their first date, even if Wufei didn't want it to be their last.  
  
Upon finishing their meal they decided to skip the movie and just go for a stroll. It gave them both an opportunity to learn more about each other.  
  
"Do you like your job?" Wufei asked slipping his hand into the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Not really, it is the same thing day in and day out," Milliardo answered. "Do you work?"  
  
"Nope, not allowed."  
  
"Is your father really a crime boss?"  
  
"He runs these streets with an iron hand, people pay him for his protection," Wufei answered. "What about your family?"  
  
"They died while I was in school," Milliardo answered his voice dropping.  
  
"I'm sorry, my mother died when I was just a toddler. Do you miss them?"  
  
"Terribly, sometimes I just become overwhelmed and only wish I had someone to share my life with," Milliardo said looking toward the lake they walked slowly around.  
  
"Milliardo," Wufei said drawing his focus.  
  
"Yes Wufei?"  
  
"Tell me the next time he touches you."  
  
"What?" Milliardo stopped shocked.  
  
Wufei turned to face the blonde his hand coming to rest against the older man's cheek. He wasn't sure what was coming over him but he couldn't stop the words. "I want to know the next time he harasses you, because I won't allow anyone to hurt you ever again."  
  
"Wufei... I can take care of myself," Milliardo answered getting past his speechlessness.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Yes," he snapped becoming angry by the accusation. "I'm going to leave now, I think this date just ended."  
  
With that the blonde turned and walked away leaving the young man standing there. Why did I say that? Wufei demanded of himself. It is not like we are in some kind of relationship. Why would he want to be in a relationship with me anyway? I'm so possessive... and foolish to think such a man would let a teen protect him. Trudging back to his new flat he hadn't a clue what was happening to him.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Wufei sat in his flat, glad his father was starting to let him be. He knew the man would still have a hand in his life but this was his first step toward freedom. Looking toward the phone he saw the number neatly scrolled on a napkin. Just call him and apologize already, Wufei told himself but didn't move. Only suddenly the phone rang startling him. Only a few people had his number here. He decided to let his machine get it as he picked up his mug of warm tea.  
  
A beep followed his brief not here message, when Duo's voice came out of the speaker. "I know you're there. What did you do? Milliardo showed up at the diner today. He looked stressed not to mention battered. Wufei pick up! I'm serious... fine don't. I'll just tell this damn machine. If you call him he won't answer, we took him to the hospital."  
  
The line went dead before Wufei had time to grab the phone from its cradle. Holy shit what happened since our date? He dialed several numbers almost in a panic. After three rings he was ready to scream, and then on the fourth the phone was answered.  
  
"That is what you get for not picking up," Duo's voice said agitated.  
  
"What happened?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't play dumb! Tell me now!"  
  
"Here I'll let someone else tell you," Duo said before voices could be heard in the background.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk to him." Wufei recognized it immediately as Milliardo's only it didn't sound right.  
  
"Just talk to him!"  
  
"Duo, no! I'm not touching it."  
  
"Fine," Duo said his voice becoming loud again to Wufei. "Wufei get your butt to the hospital, I'll be waiting at the front door."  
  
"On my way," Wufei replied before hanging up the phone. Grabbing his jacket and keys he was out of his flat before thinking to call for a cab.  
  
Reaching the street he yanked out his cell phone and called for a cab. Several moments later he was on his way to the hospital. He met Duo at the front doors about to blast him with twenty questions when he realized why Duo had told him to come. He followed his braided friend to the elevator and up to the second floor.  
  
Turning down a hall Wufei noticed Trowa standing outside a closed door. He hurried inside his eyes instantly falling on the room's occupant. Blonde hair was pulled back from a bruised face. While an arm lay resting in a wrap on the bed. Approaching he drew the other man's attention that had been focused outside the open curtains.  
  
"I told him not to call you," a raspy voice said softly.  
  
"What happened?" Wufei asked coming to stand beside the bed.  
  
"Nothing," Milliardo answered turning his head away.  
  
"Excuse me, you expect me to believe that? Now tell me what happened! Were you attacked by some thugs?"  
  
Milliardo shook his head no. Wufei rested his hand over the blonde's silently prompting him to speak. "Just a jealous co-worker," Milliardo finally whispered.  
  
"Damn it!" Wufei swore. "His ass is so gonna wish he was dead."  
  
Milliardo turned to stare at Wufei a mix of shock and surprise on his face.  
  
Wufei gently ran his hand over the blonde's trembling one, a slight smile on his face. "I told you no one was gonna hurt you again."


	9. Chapter 9

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 9

Cobalt eye slowly closed as Heero rested his chin against his folded knees. His arms wrapped around his legs pulling them closer. When a hand gently touched his shoulder he tried not to flinch away. Turning his head he looked up into his sister's face.  
  
"Duo just called, he said he was going to be late they just released his friend from the hospital," she said softly her hand rubbing his shoulder.  
  
Heero place his head back on his knees. Duo wasn't coming, ever again. Several tears slipped free from his closed eyes/ Duo was never coming back, just like everyone else in Heero's life. He wasn't sure when Relena's hand disappeared but she had returned downstairs at some point.  
  
Soft Christmas music drifted from downstairs. It was fast approaching, only a couple weeks away. He had gotten something for Relena but not Duo. What did it matter he'd never see Duo anyway. Lifting his head a moment his fingers gently caressed the necklace he now wore permanently.  
  
He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt warmth against his back. Before he could move a muscle two arms encircled him from behind.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Duo's voice whispered against his neck. "Relena told me she told you I had called."  
  
"I thought... you weren't coming at all," Heero said quietly his head still buried.  
  
"I told you, I'm not going to just up and leave you," Duo replied with a squeeze of his arms.  
  
Several more tears slipped free only Duo noticed them almost immediately. Heero's head and shoulders were forced to turn and face Duo. Gentle fingers wiped the crystal liquid from his cheeks.  
  
"Heero listen to me..." Duo started his voice a strong growl. "I'm always going to be here for you. I am never just going to get up and walk away. And I'll be damn it I let anything stand in my way of keeping both those promises."  
  
Suddenly Heero's knees unfolded as he flung his arms around Duo's neck before burying his face against Duo's shoulder. Duo wrapped his arms tighter around Heero's shaking form.  
  
"Don't let go," Heero whispered into Duo's clothes.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Duo answered resting his chin on the top of Heero's head. "Thought never crossed my mind."  
  
At the sound of a hollow creek Duo looked up to see Relena standing in the doorway with a soft smile on her face. He smiled back before refocusing his attention on Heero.  
  
Many moments later Heero finally pulled back from Duo, his arms slipped from around Duo's neck. The music still played downstairs words filtering though the floor.  
  
"Heero will you dance with me?" Duo asked meeting Heero's sad eyes.  
  
"What?" Heero replied startled. "Dance... I've never... I couldn't..."  
  
"Sure you can, I'll lead," Duo said moving to stand up. He offered his hand out to Heero, who took it reluctantly. Duo pulled the young man from the window seat, his other arm slipping around a thin waist.  
  
Heero wasn't sure what to do as he felt Duo's arm holding him close. Duo had placed one of his hands on a broad shoulder while the other was held in the air.  
  
"Now just follow me," Duo instructed as he slowly moved his feet allowing Heero to see the steps.  
  
Soon they were dancing smoothly as Heero caught on to the easy waltzing dance. Both of Heero's arms rested around Duo's neck, just as both of Duo's were wrapped around his waist. Heero rested his head against Duo's shoulder, finding himself enjoying this and being with Duo.  
  
Heero didn't know how many songs went by before Relena invited them to come down and help her decorate the Christmas tree. He didn't really mind that Duo took his hand and led him downstairs. They spot the bare tree in the corner before seeing Relena kneeling beside a large box.  
  
The three of them went through the box emptying it of its content. They slowly began to decorate the tree, when an ornament stopped Heero.  
  
"What is it?" Relena asked watching her brother.  
  
"Why... why did they leave?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"I wish I knew, because then it would be easy to understand," Relena replied wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "I do know they didn't leave because of you. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"He always yelled... they both did... I tried to stay out of sight."  
  
"I know and you never should have. I hated seeing them hurt you, I was always so afraid I'd loose you and I could never bare that."  
  
"She gave me this... but she lied." The small ornament Heero held said 'I love you'.  
  
Relena wasn't sure what to say, how she could respond to that kind of statement. He had been hurt so deeply, but it seemed Duo was repairing some of the damage.  
  
"I don't think so," Duo spoke up. "I believe she had meant it strongly."  
  
Heero looked at Duo a moment before slowly walking over where he stood beside the tree. He cautiously hung the ornament on an empty branch before looking at Duo again.  
  
Watching them Relena knew her little brother was finally startling to love again. She hoped he had found someone who would return that love. Putting on a special song she wondered if they would even notice. Seeing the tree almost complete she decided to go back hot chocolate. She left the room not drawing either of their attention.  
  
Later that evening the three sat in the living room watching the tree glow softly in the corner. "Hey what do you think about a Christmas party?" Duo asked looking at the siblings.  
  
"That sounds nice Duo," Relena answered.  
  
"Well it could just be us and my friends," Duo suggested.  
  
"We can hold it here, there is plenty of room," Relena offered. "But when would we have it."  
  
"How about Christmas eve?"  
  
"Yes I think that would be nice. So it is a party then."  
  
Duo nodded happily before he noticed that Heero hadn't said a word since dinner. "What do you think Heero?"  
  
Heero wasn't sure what he was thinking but had to stop it, whatever it was. Duo was just playing with him that was all. Standing from his seat he turned to leave. "I think Christmas is stupid."  
  
He stormed from the room not noticing that Duo was hot on his heels. He entered his bedroom but was stopped by a hand gripping his arm. "Heero I don't get it. Why do you do that?" Duo asked forcing him to turn around.  
  
"You're just playing with me!"  
  
"How many times must I say it before you will believe me? I. Am. Not. Playing. With. You. Do you understand?" Duo said locking his gaze with Heero's.  
  
Heero tried to pull free but Duo's grip help. He pulled Heero close holding the younger man in a strong embrace. Heero's voice was soft when he spoke, "I don't understand these feelings, they scare me..."  
  
"Shh. I'll always be here to help."  
  
Heero freely rested against him, finding comfort in those words even if Duo was the cause. Everything he had tried seemed to draw the man closer to him, instead of pushing him away. He didn't want to push anymore; the loneliness was slowly killing him. That was why he had tried to end his life, he just wanted to end the pain, close the void.


	10. Chapter 10

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 10

Trowa sat on the bench watching several people skate across the frozen lake. Then he saw a small familiar blonde skate gracefully across the ice. The word angel came to mind, unbidden.  
  
The blonde moved with an easy grace, his body movements fluent. Aquamarine eyes caught emerald surprising Trowa, who turned away. Trowa didn't notice someone sit down beside him before a voice spoke up.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this, it so isn't like me."  
  
Trowa looked into smiling aquamarine eyes but he couldn't seem to find his voice.  
  
"Um it is Trowa right? Duo you skate?" Quatre asked a light blush touching his cheeks.  
  
"No, I've never skated before," Trowa answered.  
  
"Want to give it a try? It really is fun," Quatre offered standing up.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "Uh no I don't think so."  
  
"Well all right, if you don't want to. It was nice seeing you again," Quatre replied. "I guess I'll go now."  
  
The brunette knew if Duo was there he would have laughed at what he was about to do. "I don't have any skates."  
  
Quatre turned back a smile on his face, "Tennis shoes will work just fine."  
  
Trowa stood up from the bench and slowly approached the frozen lack as the small blonde skate back on the ice. He began to wonder what kind of fool he was being, attempting to ice skate.  
  
Quatre watched him, silently cheering him on with his eyes and smile. Trowa finally stepped on the ice amazed he didn't automatically fall on his butt. The blonde approached offering out his experienced hand.  
  
Trowa took it reluctantly finding his balance even more stable then before. Quatre began pulling the taller man around the large oval. After several turns and twists they stopped, both breathless.  
  
"So have you enjoyed yourself?" Quatre asked sitting down on an empty bench.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes, it was very exhilarating," Trowa answered sitting down beside him.  
  
"Are you here alone?" Quatre wondered glancing around.  
  
"Yes, I'm used to it."  
  
"Oh do you want me to leave you alone then?"  
  
"I don't mind your company," Trowa replied. "You are very kind."  
  
"Actually I'm terribly shy."  
  
"Doesn't seem like that to me, you seem very outgoing and friendly," Trowa observed.  
  
"I'm trying to be, my sisters don't think it is healthy to avoid people."  
  
Trowa glanced over at the smaller man, "Maybe they are right."  
  
"I just wish I didn't have so many responsibilities," Quatre sighed leaning forward. "I hate it! I feel like I'm suffocating sometimes."  
  
"What kind of responsibilities do you have?" Trowa asked genuinely curious.  
  
"My father wants me to take over his business one day, so he's training me now I barely get out anymore," Quatre answered looking over at Trowa.  
  
"Your father has a lot of respect for you."  
  
"Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"He must believe in you, to give you such responsibilities, but also to think you can do them without him having to worry."  
  
"I've never thought about it like that thank you for the new perspective. What about your family?"  
  
"Duo and Wufei are my family," Trowa answered without looking up.  
  
"That bad?" Quatre asked concern in his voice.  
  
"I never existed to them I was their mistake, but I am past the hurt of their mistakes. I only need my friends; I find no reason to cling to the past."  
  
"You are a very strong and noble person Trowa, I'm very happy we met," Quatre whispered resting his hand over the brunette's.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
"I wish it would snow," Quatre said as he and Trowa walked through the lit up downtown. "Especially since Christmas is so close. I wanted to thank you again for coming with me shopping, I hate shopping alone."  
  
"I don't mind at all," Trowa replied adjusting his grip on the bag he carried. "It has been fun. You are fun to be with."  
  
Quatre smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
The pair walked silently admiring the festive store windows. Most had lights, a tree, and even fake snow piled up. Some were more elaborate then others with figurines and villages set up. It seemed to put them both in the Christmas spirit.  
  
"How are Duo and Heero?" Quatre finally asked breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
"They really aren't together, as much as Duo wishes it," Trowa explained.  
  
"Oh, well I think they make a cute couple," Quatre replied. "So do you have someone special in your life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't want anyone," Quatre stated a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"It is not that, just haven't found the right person," Trowa amended.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you, I imagine you have someone special?"  
  
"Actually I don't, I haven't found them yet. Are you like Duo?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked stopping.  
  
"What I mean is do you like..."  
  
"Guys?" Trowa finished for him.  
  
"Gosh you must think I'm so rude for asking"  
  
"Yes," Trowa interrupted him stopped the blonde's embarrassed apology.  
  
Quatre stared at him through the reflection in a store window. He was silent, not asking the thousands of questions that flashed through his eyes. Maybe he had been surprised that Trowa had answered honestly. The taller man stared back, their eyes meeting in the window.  
  
Finally the blonde turned and faced Trowa, "Do you like me?" He asked blushing.  
  
"I don't know," Trowa answered. "Don't really know you."  
  
"Would you like to?" Quatre asked his blush growing and darkening.  
  
"Yes," Trowa said taking the plunge. "Would you like to go to dinner?"  
  
"That sounds nice."  
  
"How about right now, it is about dinner time?"  
  
"All right, where should we go?"  
  
"How about that restaurant on the corner of first," Trowa suggested.  
  
"Pasta sounds good, so let's go."  
  
The pair walked back the way they had come, stopping in front of a small Italian restaurant. Going inside they were seated and waited on immediately.  
  
Quatre sipped his ice tea before speaking. "This is the first date I've ever been on."  
  
"That surprises me," Trowa replied setting his water back down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I would think many people have tried to take you to dinner, you have so many strong and wonderful qualities," Trowa answered drawing another blush from his date.  
  
"You compliment me way to much, I don't deserve such praise," Quatre said looking at the table.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"I'm no one special," the blonde finally answered unable to meet Trowa's eyes.  
  
"I find myself disagreeing with that," the brunette replied when their food arrived.  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas?" Quatre asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Not sure, Duo said he needed to talk to me but I don't know why," Trowa answer. "What about you?"  
  
"The same thing I did last year," he replied a hint of sadness in his voice. "Celebrate alone while father works and my sisters go to parties with their husbands."  
  
"If you would like, you can celebrate with me and my friends, whatever it is we are doing," Trowa offered.  
  
"Oh no, I don't want to..."  
  
"You wouldn't be, Wufei will bring Milliardo and I know Duo will have Heero beside him. You won't be intruding," Trowa said cutting him off.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely, they would be glad to have you there and so would I."  
  
"Well okay then I will."  
  
"Great, I'll let you know as soon as I learn something," Trowa said smiling at Quatre who smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 11

Wufei watched the tall blonde move slowly around his kitchen before getting up from the couch. His bare feet pad across the hard wood floor as Milliardo set down the jar he had been trying to open one handed.  
  
"You know you didn't have to do this letting me stay here at your place. I would have been fine at home," the blonde said turning to face Wufei as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah right," the dark eyes man said opening the jar easily.  
  
"Were you serious?"  
  
"About what?" Wufei asked opening the bread.  
  
"What you said in the hospital," Milliardo clarified not meeting Wufei's eyes.  
  
"Absolutely but you won't tell me his name," Wufei answered getting a knife from a drawer.  
  
"Why?" Milliardo wondered as Wufei made two sandwiches.  
  
Wufei handed him one then took the other and walked back to the couch, retaking his seat. He looked at Milliardo before gesturing to the seat beside him. The taller man came and sat down still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I guess it is cause I like you," Wufei answered after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Like me?" Milliardo asked confused.  
  
"Maybe the word like is too weak," Wufei clarified.  
  
"Too weak?" Milliardo repeated almost choking on the bite he just took.  
  
"What an odd echo," Wufei noted glancing over at Milliardo. "But yeah."  
  
"Would you kiss me if I asked?"  
  
"Would you ask?"  
  
Milliardo looked at Wufei contemplating both questions. Did Wufei really like him as in date? Or was he just messing around? Wufei didn't seem the type to just mess around, not about anything. He always seemed serious about everything.  
  
Wufei popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth already seeing the answer in Milliardo's eyes. Leaning over he caught the blonde's lips in a surprise but deep kiss. His arms encircled the blonde, pulling him closer. Milliardo froze in the embrace before his own lips began to slowly respond to the kiss.  
  
He pulled back freeing the older man's lips but did not remove his hold. Milliardo's eyes slowly opened staring into Wufei's darker ones.  
  
"Wow. Would you do that again?" Milliardo asked breathlessly.  
  
"Will you tell me his name?"  
  
"Wufei why can't we just drop it?"  
  
The black haired man released Milliardo, "Because if he thinks he can get away with it, he'll do it again."  
  
"You believe that," Milliardo asked surprised by the depth of Wufei's concern.  
  
"Yes, just say his name... I'll make sure he never bothers you again," Wufei answered standing up from the sofa.  
  
"All right," Milliardo conceded knowing he had lost. "Just don't kill him, please."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, just a little pain to make it clear you are not available," Wufei replied picking up the phone.  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, now tell me his name," Wufei said refusing to be drawn off subject.  
  
"His name is Paul Landra," Milliardo finally said.  
  
Wufei dialed several numbers holding his hand up to keep Milliardo from speaking. The other end of the line was picked up moments later. "Yeah, I want you to find a Paul Landra. Make it clear to him that Milliardo is taken and protected. No guns." Wufei placed the phone back in its cradle and turned to look at Milliardo.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did that," Milliardo said standing up.  
  
"I told you I would; I don't lie or back down. He won't be bothering you again, and if he does you tell me," Wufei said stepping back into the living room.  
  
"It's just that you... I... we're not even together... I mean..."  
  
Wufei cut the man off pulling him into a deep breath stealing kiss. Releasing the man's warm lips he couldn't help but smile. "Want to amend that statement?"  
  
"Um... maybe... Do you really want to be with me?" Milliardo replied stunned.  
  
"No, I only kiss you because I thought it might be fun. I don't joke, especially when it comes to the heart," Wufei replied.  
  
"I didn't think you did, you haven't before now," Milliardo conceded. "You really want me in your life? What about your father?"  
  
"I already spoke with him," Wufei answered. "He knows I'm old enough to make my own relationship choices. As for your first question, yes I do."  
  
"Really?" Milliardo asked for a lack of anything else to say.  
  
Wufei nodded knowing this man had become very special in his like. He needed to remember to thank Duo for the opportunity he had presented him, had his friend not stepped in like he did. "What are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
"Um don't have any plans yes. What about you?" Milliardo answered sitting back down.  
  
"I spend Christmas with my friends Trowa and Duo. You are more then welcome to join us, I would really like it."  
  
"Oh but I wouldn't want to invade," Milliardo said shaking his head.  
  
"I would really like to spend Christmas with you," Wufei explained sitting down.  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes of course, please reconsider."  
  
"Well if you don't think they will feel like I'm invading then all right."  
  
"Good then that is settled."  
  
"Yes I guess it is," Milliardo whispered looking into the warm fire that burned.  
  
Wufei sat back against the arm of the sofa facing Milliardo. He opened his arms toward the blonde, "Come here I just want to hold you in front of the fire."  
  
Milliardo leaned over resting his head against Wufei's warm chest. Wufei's arms encircled his upper body holding him close. "I've always wanted to feel this."  
  
"You're always welcome in my arms," Wufei said his chin resting lightly against soft blonde hair.  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  
"Where have you been?" Wufei asked with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh just work," Milliardo answered sinking into the couch and Wufei's arms.  
  
"Oh and how was it?" Wufei wondered gently combing his fingers through the long hair.  
  
"Didn't see Paul all day, I was glad."  
  
"So am I. Oh Duo called," Wufei said warmly.  
  
"Oh yeah, about plans?" Milliardo asked turning his head to look into Wufei's eyes.  
  
"Actually yeah, seems we've been invited to a Christmas Eve party."  
  
"Sounds fun, hope we're going."  
  
"I told him yes. Seems Trowa is bringing a guest and well it is being held at Duo's love's home," Wufei assured him before kissing his nose.  
  
"Well Christmas is the season of love."  
  
"Yes it is," Wufei agreed before planting a warm kiss on Milliardo's lips. "A very good season indeed."  
  
"I could easily agree with that," Milliardo replied snuggling closer within Wufei's arms. Wufei continued to stroke the blonde's hair as they enjoyed the silence together.


	12. Chapter 12

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 12

Heero stood in the study doorway until his sister noticed him. "Heero why didn't you say something? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would take me shopping," Heero said looking down.  
  
"Oh, for what?" Relena asked standing up.  
  
"A gift for Duo..."  
  
"Oh well of course, let me get my coat," she agreed with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Walking around the mall Heero didn't have a clue what Duo would like. They wandered in and out of stores and he was feeling absolutely lost. As they rest on a bench he just wanted to give up. "I just don't know... this was a dumb idea."  
  
"No it wasn't, you'll know the perfect gift when you see it, I promise," Relena said stopping his negative thoughts.  
  
"You think so?" He asked still unsure.  
  
"Yes I do," she urged. "Now come on there are several stores left."  
  
They continued through the mall until Heero found what he thought was the perfect gift. The store even wrapped it for him. Surprisingly he felt happy with the weight of the bag in his hand. He smiled at Relena who smiled warmly back. She was happy to see these changes for the better and all thanks to Duo. She hoped the man who had changed her brother's life would like her gift.  
  
"Duo told his friends the party is going to start at five on Christmas Eve... only a week away. How are you feeling?" Relena wondered as they walked home.  
  
"All right..." Heero replied slowly.  
  
"I know this time of year is going to be hard for you. Just know there are people who care about you and always will. Heero I love you so much," she said slipping her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I love you too Lena," Heero finally said leaning closer to her.  
  
"Hey what do you say we make some cookies?" Relena offered as they approached the front door.  
  
"I think that would be fun."  
  
"All right put your gift under the tree and meet me in the kitchen," Relena said opening the front door.  
  
Relena stopped in the doorway causing Heero to bump into her back before her hand came to grip his arm. Heero looked up surprised but then his heart stopped. Everything in the entryway had been knocked over or broken.  
  
Heero followed Relena further into their home to peak in the living room where their tree had been toppled over and everything was in disarray. Relena grabbed the cordless phone off the floor and dialed 9-1-1. Heero was about to approach the fallen tree when she grabbed his arm again.  
  
"Hello police, yes my house was broken into. I think they are already gone," she said into the phone her voice heavy. She gave them their address then hung up. "Come on lets wait outside."  
  
Heero followed her numbly, shock overwhelming him. Relena dialed another number on the phone as they sat on the front steps. She spoke quietly into the phone Heero only catching a few words in his numb mind.  
  
Several moments later a car pulled up to the curb in front of their home. A man and woman climbed out slowly approaching them. "You called about a burglary?" The woman asked softly.  
  
"Yes," Relena answered pulling Heero closer.  
  
"We're going to check the house ma'am, you wait here," the man said before going inside followed closely by the woman.  
  
"Relena, Heero are you two all right?"  
  
Relena looked up at the sound of Duo's voice, the man running through the yard toward them. She nodded slowly. "We weren't home... why would anyone do this and so close to Christmas."  
  
Duo sat down beside Heero gently laying his hand on the young man's shoulder. "That is hard to say... I'm just glad you both are safe. Heero?"  
  
"He hasn't said a word, I don't know if it is just shock..." Relena answered.  
  
Duo wrapped his arm around Heero's waist when the young man suddenly collapsed against him. He wanted nothing more then the comfort Duo's arm brought. Duo held him tighter when the two officers reappeared.  
  
"Everything is secure. Do you know if anything was taken?" The woman asked.  
  
"Haven't really looked, I just called as soon as I saw the entryway," Relena answered standing from the porch steps.  
  
"All right, well if you do find anything missing give us a call," the woman replied handing over a card.  
  
"I will and thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, oh ma'am where are your parents?"  
  
"They died, I have custody of my little brother until he is eighteen," she answered not looking at Duo.  
  
"Oh, well call us if you get any information."  
  
The two officers left as Duo pulled Heero to his feet. He ushered the young man inside followed by Relena. Heero pulled away from Duo seeing the tree. "It's ruined," he shouted before running upstairs.  
  
Duo helped Relena stand the tree back up properly and collect the ornaments from the floor. Relena refused to meet his eyes, "Doesn't look like anything was broken."  
  
"Relena about your answer," Duo insisted not allowing the subject to drop.  
  
"No they aren't dead," she said sitting on the sofa. "But I did get custody of Heero when they left. The accounts that they had placed in mine and Heero's name were also given to me. We both have enough money that neither of us would have to word."  
  
"Why didn't you just say something before?" Duo asked sitting down.  
  
"I wanted you to see Heero, not the money or family problems."  
  
"I've always just seen Heero, none of that other stuff matters," Duo assured her. "I think I'm gonna go and see him now, make sure he is okay."  
  
"Thank you Duo," she said as he stood up.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Everything," she said before shooing him upstairs.  
  
Duo gently pushed Heero's bedroom door open to see the room miraculously untouched. Heero sat in the bay window his head buried before his knees. Duo approached quietly sitting across from him. "Heero nothing is ruined, the tree is fine. Just have to do a little cleaning and the place will look just like before."  
  
"Lena looked so sad... I don't want her to be sad," Heero whispered. When Duo opened his arms Heero quickly buried himself in the embrace. "I hate people."  
  
"Yeah well some people are just not nice no matter the season," Duo explained squeezing Heero tighter. "You know what I'm gonna find out who did this and make them pay."  
  
Heero lifted his head to meet Duo's eyes; he was surprised Duo would say such a thing with such conviction. "Why?"  
  
"Because I refuse to allow the most important person in my life to be hurt by anyone," Duo answered protectively.  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked timidly.  
  
"No, you silly," Duo said with a smile. "We're still going to have the party here next week right?"  
  
Heero nodded his head unable to find the words to speak. Duo had said hew as the most important person in his life. Why would he say such a thing? Could he possibly mean it? Heero just wasn't sure at all, not anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

"A Christmas Story" Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "The Gift" by Collin Raye.  
--------------------------------------------

Relena rest the new framed picture back on the table in the entryway, glad they were the only things that had been broken. Nothing had been stolen and only a few rooms were touched. Glancing in the living room she smiled at all the presents under their perfect tree. She had heard Duo's promise, and then days later learned the vandals were caught in another home.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she saw the new window glow in the late sunlight. Their guests would be arriving very soon. She pulled the cookies out of the warm oven and places them on a plate to be put in the living room. Stopping at the stairs she called up to her little brother. "Heero they are going to be here soon."  
  
As she paused by the radio she turned it one, filling their home with gentle Christmas music. Just as she reentered the kitchen the doorbell rang. "It is open," she shouted down the hall.  
  
Moments later she heard voices in the entryway. Placing the hot baking sheet in cool water she went out to greet her guests. Duo was hanging their coats when she appeared in the hall. "Hello and welcome to our home, my name is Relena, please come in and make yourselves comfortable."  
  
"Hey, these are my friends. Where is Heero?" Duo said only wanting to do introductions once.  
  
"Probably still upstairs," Relena guessed. "Heero please come down our guests are here, so is Duo."  
  
A young man appeared at the top of the steps, his messy hair hidden under a Santa hat. Duo let out a soft laugh at the sight. Heero quickly reached up and grabbed the hat as if he just remembered he was wearing it.  
  
"No leave it on, it looked adorable," Duo said with a smile.  
  
Heero kept the hat in his hand as he eyed the four people standing quietly behind Duo holding wrapped packages. Duo's eye lit up with understanding, "Come down here Heero, I want to introduce my friends."  
  
The messy haired youth slowly descended the stairs stopping at the bottom. Duo took his hand squeezing it gently.  
  
"You remember Trowa and Quatre, and that is Wufei and Milliardo," Duo said pointing to each of them in turn. "Guys this is Relena and Heero."  
  
"Well now that the introductions are over how about we sit in the living room until dinner beeps?" Relena suggested with a smile.  
  
Everyone followed her, save Heero who held back, causing Duo to hold back as well. "Heero what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't... want to see it," Heero whispered eyeing the doorway.  
  
"I promise it looks great," Duo assured him.  
  
Heero allows himself to be drawn into the living room where the tree shines proudly with presents waiting underneath. Relena smile as Heero slowly sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm really glad you all could come," she said to the group.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us," Milliardo said breaking the ice.  
  
"This is a lovely home," Quatre complimented.  
  
"Oh well thank you," Relena replied graciously.  
  
Heero picked up one of the few Christmas cookies left, breaking it in half. He offered the other half to his sister who accepted it with a smile. A beautiful Christmas song came over the radio causing Duo to jump from his seat beside Heero.  
  
"Heero would you dance with me?" He asked the quiet young man. Heero adamantly shook his head no so Relena took Duo's hand in his place. They began to slowly sway together as Heero watched on.  
  
As they moved in a small circle Relena could see the disappointment on Heero's face. Trowa turned to Quatre before pulling the blonde from the sofa and beginning to dance. Wufei nudged Milliardo who nodded his head before being pulled from the floor into a slow lazy dance.  
  
Relena stopped dancing and turned to her younger brother, "Heero take over for me I have to check on dinner."  
  
Heero watcher her leave and the other couples before standing up, Duo pulled him close like before. He enjoyed being in Duo's arms even if he would never admit it out loud. Duo slipped the Santa hat back in place on Heero's head with a warm smile.  
  
As the song ended Relena popped her head back in the room, "Dinner is ready."  
  
Everyone convened into the dining room taking a seat at the large table. Food was set out, the last a plate of warm sliced ham. They enjoyed a quiet delicious meal, learning just how good Relena's cooking was first hand. After dinner they all helped to clear up the dishes and table, getting the job done that much faster.  
  
"How about we open presents?" Duo suggested as everyone stood in the dining room. "Then we can just sit by the warm fire and get to know each other better?"  
  
"Sounds like the perfect idea to me," Relena agreed leading the way back into the other room.  
  
Everyone else followed retaking their previous seats before dinner. Relena passed out all the gifts under the tree, including those their guests had brought. As gifts were opened and thank yous spoken she turned to Duo who sat on the other side of Heero.  
  
"Duo your present was too large to wrap," she said as everyone stopped and turned to look. "But I wanted to give you my little brother."  
  
Heero's head whipped around to stare at his sister. Had she really said that? He felt Duo's arm encircled his shoulders. He looked at Duo when the man began to speak.  
  
"Thank you and I will always cherish this gift," Duo said as snowflakes began to fall outside the window.  
  
Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Lena just giving him away? Did she hate him now? He moved to stand up when he noticed the smiling faces of the other guests. Had he misunderstood what she meant?  
  
"Give him the honor and love he deserves," her voice said breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing less and a whole lot more," Duo said as Heero finally understood what she had meant.  
  
~The winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Light is turning on  
Like a fairytale come true~  
  
Heero curled closer to Duo's side laying his head against Duo's shoulder. Everyone in the room cheered as they cuddled. A gently smile touched Heero's lips, the first one in a long time.  
  
~Sitting by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
And baby I found you~  
  
Duo held Heero close as everyone finished opening their gifts. He had all he ever wanted right there beside him. Finally he had found his true love and destiny.  
  
~All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift~  
  
Wufei wrapped his arms around Milliardo who sat in front of him on the floor. Resting his chin on the blonde's head he smiled happily, glad to now have this man to share his life with. He had never believed love would find him, but this was the time to believe in miracles.  
  
~Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
If only time stood still~  
  
Milliardo leaned back in Wufei's embrace looking at the necklace the young man had given him. He honestly had a hard time believing someone wanted to watch over him, but he was also thankful for this chance at love.  
  
~But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us grey  
But baby in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful~  
  
Trowa took Quatre's hand in his own, their connection growing slowly. He realized the first time he had seen the blonde had been the beginning and now was his chance to make it right. He found the idea of sharing his life with Quatre an appealing one.  
  
~All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift~  
  
Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand a smile on his face. This was the one chance to decide something for himself. His father would have no say in this. He enjoyed Trowa's company, just being with the man warmed him completely.  
  
~All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
And I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift~  
  
Duo gently lifted Heero's chin, violet eyes meeting sky blue. Leaning forward he placed his lips gently over Heero's in a soft loving kiss, that was returned eagerly.  
  
~Owari~


End file.
